Kieto
Kieto''' ' i''s a close friend of ''Athon, Krad ''and Elexia. ''He was born cassadran but due to war he was taken to Grada as an infant where he was raised in an orphanage. Biography Summary: Kieto grew up as an orphan in Grada. He ran away from the orphanage at the age of 11, after that he grew up in a village in southeast of Grada. When around 14 two travelers came across the village and Kieto volunteered as their guide. He does not remember alot about this travel and started losing memories of his past he returned home. In a bar fight he was rescued by Athon who took him on his great adventure. Early life Kieto grew up as an orphan in Grada but was originally from Cassadra, one of the tripplet kigdoms. He was orphaned in a smaller war before the war in the east begun and lived a short period as an orphan among a nomads group passing through Cassadra. It was this group that gave Kieto the name he uses today. It is later turned out that the name Kieto infact is a composition of Ki, which meant "little boy" or "lad" and Eto, which is a place in Cassadra, possibly the place where Kieto was found by the nomads. During the war to the east As the war came over Cassadra Kieto was separated from the nomads group and was gathered together with other children who had been orphaned in the war and now on their way to Grada. In Grada Kieto was placed in an orphanage where he was raised until the age of 11 when he received his official Gradan citizenship and ran away. This was in the middle of war and there had been little way for Kieto to survive if this was not affecting Grada like it did. Being a strongly agricultural kingdom Gradas economy depended on their export of food, which now due to the war was needed. This meant heavy working for Gradan farmers and Kieto was to much help. Though as a nameless Kieto was not very respected among the villagers and always were the last to receive food, this meant he lacked a healthy diet and this further resulted in him always being weaker than other children in the village. However despite not getting much food for himself he learned the art of cooking and mastered it quite easy. After the war to the east Kieto himself doesn't remember many details of what happened to him after the war, something that has confound him for a long time. What he does remember is that around the time he was 14 years old two wanderers came across the village looking for a guide to guide them through the forest. Kieto, longing for something new and exciting to happen, volunteered as their guide. This is where things start to get blurry and yet today kieto cant tell what actually happened. He knows that it ended with the two wanderers death and he returned to his home village. When arriving he realised the faces there had become strangers to his mind and he started acting hostile and confused about the people that once had been more or less his friends. This strange behaviour was the cause to that bar fight which would change Kietos life and take him on a great adventure. In the fight Kieto suddenly used dark magic without being aware of how this action was possibly himself. The villagers reacted strongly to this and thought the only explanation was that he must been possessed. A valmeran guard, infact Athon De Artes in disguise, came along and ended the bar fight accusing Kieto for a more serious crime by the very Valmeran state. This would have made Kieto furious but he had not the courage or stability at mind to question the guards accusations. Athon took him by the arm and left the tavern. A while later Kieto was able to remember how he had possessed dark magic and things started to be clear about what had happened. But before he was about to question Athon about the accusations of a "serious crime to the valmeran state" Athon explained what was going on. Athon wanted to offer Kieto to join him and his friend Krad on a journey up north, also claiming that since Athon saved his life it would only be fair. Kieto accepted the offer, not out of graditude but because he had always dreamt of something bigger than a small country village. Personalety Kieto is helpfull, very curious, silent, somewhat naive, knows his place, exploring and quite happy and positive, still he can be very sneaky and tends to stay neutral but knows how to take advantage of a situation Nameless people are considered among the lowest on the social ladder therefore Kieto is used to a low status and being treated with lack of respect, therefor it is a natural behaviour of him to act inferior when socializing with other people. Etymology '''Originally Kieto is probably inspired by some old Japanese name... However in this fantasy universe his name is related to a nearly extincted language and pretty much means "little boy from Eto" Relationships *Friends: Cynthia, Athon, Krad, and Lélee *Close friend and Love inrest: Elexia *Has traveled with Edroc and Xiia Trivia *Kieto is an illiterate meaning he can neither write or read. During their travel Krad teaches Kieto in reading and writing. *It is possible that kieto could have been one of the orphans that Athons father Arok De Artes took to Grada, I am not entirely sure I will have this idea canon or not yet but its very likely. *During their travel Athon declared to make 8 of Evon (16 Dec) Kietos birthday, only because he felt like partying that day and needed an excuse to burn money on it. Appearence and art Kieto is short and has messy black hair and blue-grey eyes. Kieto Character Sheet.png|Kieto's character sheet PlayingCard.JPG|Kieto playing cards with Elexia and Athon Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Nonemages